1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mounting block and, more particularly, to a mounting block which can be adjustably mounted to a rod of a clothes rack, flower pot display shelf, black board shelf, or the like.
2. Description of Related Art
Mounting blocks used on clothes racks, flower pot display shelves, black board shelves or the like are generally adjustably retained in position by means of bolts or similar structures. However, when adjustment is required, it is troublesome for the user to unscrew and rescrew the bolts. The present invention is intended to provide an improved mounting block to solve this problem.